Molly and Isabella The College Years
by showtunediva
Summary: The next chapter in the Warbucks Family Saga takes us into the college adventures of Molly and Isabella Warbucks in their first two years at University Of Buffalo. New friends and adventures abound! Set after the 1999 version of the movie. On hiatus while plot development issues are worked out.
1. Freshmen Year Begins

**Molly and Isabella The College Years**

**A sequel to New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 First Day of College**

**Notes**: Mandalicious and I are back for collaboration number 7! This story will take place during Molly and Isabella's first two years of college at University Of Buffalo. New adventures abound! New characters include Molly and Isabella's roommates and a love interest for both Molly and Isabella. We also hope to further develop Frederick and Joanne Warbucks, Grace and Oliver's twins. Enjoy! We own no Annie characters.

Once Molly got home from her week at the beach with her friends she did not have much time to wait until school started. She was very excited about starting freshmen year of college and knew many new adventures lay ahead of her.

Isabella had gone to college on August 11th to start field hockey camp. She called Molly from her dorm room.

"Molly guess what? We got an upgrade for our dorm."

"What does that mean?"

"Some girls for the field hockey team have a suite in one of the dorms. It has 10 rooms in it. Our room will be one of those ten."

Molly smiled. "Great! I can't wait to meet your teammates. Living in a suite should be a lot of fun!"

"Definitely ! I already started to decorate our room. Bring what ever decorations you have for your bulletin board."

The weekend before Molly left for school Grace took her into Boston and they went out to dinner with Jennifer, her new boyfriend Randy, Jacob, Melissa Alex and Christopher and Annie and Hector for a farewell dinner. Grace raised a toast to Molly,

"Molly sweetheart you are off to wonderful things at University Of Buffalo, We wish you nothing but the best for you in the next four years. We will always be here for you every step of the way. We love you so much baby girl!"

Molly leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you Mama. I am blessed to have such an amazing family I couldn't be more grateful for all of you."

On move in day Isabella met her family outside of her dorm with a few of her field hockey teammates in tow.

"Hey guys! These are my friends from the field hockey team Janie, Alice and Hillary they're going to help us with getting things set up."

Molly smiled at her suite mates. "It's nice to meet you guys. Living in this suite should be a blast."

Once the dorm room was all set up Grace and Oliver took Isabella and Molly out to lunch.

"Bella sweetheart how has field hockey been going?" Grace asked

Isabella grinned "Great! Our season opens a week from Saturday. We actually play against Elmira so we'll be playing against Jamie Erikson's team."

"We look forward to come watching you play."

"Do we have any classes together?" Molly asked her cousin.

Isabella nodded "Yeah. Biology I, College Composition and Intro to Psychology."

A week after classes started Molly saw a poster in the hallway outside her dorm room for a campus production of Our Town. Auditions would be held that Friday evening. She decided to ask her cousin what she thought.

: Isabella smiled. " I would say go for it. You never did theater in high school so it might be good for you to branch out. and try something different."

"Okay I'll audition then. I guess if I don't get in I could always work backstage or something like that."

Friday Molly went to dinner early because her audition was at 6:30. Not knowing to expect from the audition she decided to audition for an ensemble role. During the audition she met a boy.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Molly. What's yours?"

"I'm Ryan. I'm a sophomore. I'm assuming you must be a freshmen."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I've never auditioned for a play before so I'm pretty nervous."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll do great."

Molly smiled shyly at him "Thank you so much." she whispered.

"No problem."

Molly agonized the whole weekend on weather or not she got a part in the play. The cast list went up at 10am on Tuesday morning. After Intro To Psychology class she went to check the cast list. Ryan was looking at the cast list when she got there.

"Hey, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with who got cast." he said grinning at her.

Molly's jaw dropped when she saw her name listed next to the character of Emily Webb.

"I don't believe it! I can't wait to tell my family!"

Ryan grinned at her. "Congratulations. If you want I'd be happy to help you with learning your lines."

Molly smiled at him. "That would be so great! Thank you so much Ryan."

"No problem."

That night after dinner Molly called her parents to tell them the good news about getting cast in Our Town.

Grace picked up on the first ring.

"Hi sweetheart, did you find out if you got a part in the play?"

"Mama, you'll never guess what? I got cast as Emily Webb."

Molly could see her mother smiling through the phone line.

"We're so proud of you baby girl! When's the show?"

"The weekend before Thanksgiving break. Friday and Saturday night and Saturday and Sunday afternoon."

"This is so exciting Molly! Your first stage debut."

"Did I tell you I met a boy at auditions?"

"No."

"His name is Ryan. He got into the play too and he's going to help me learn my lines."

"We look forward to the show and meeting him. How are your classes going so far?

"Great so far. Hopefully I'll be able to balance all my studies with being in the play."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that sweetie. You'll do fantastic."

"How are Freddie and Jo doing in school?"

"Their school year is off to a great start. They really miss you Molly. Joanne keeps asking me when she can come up for the weekend to visit you."

Molly felt a pang of longing for her sister and brother. "I miss them so much too Mama. Once things settle down with my work load and rehearsals then Jo can come to stay over. Isabella and I can't wait to have her stay with us in our dorm room!"

"Okay well I'm sure you have homework to do so I'll let you go. We love you honey. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too Mama."

Molly hung up the phone and a feeling of homesickness washed over immediately. She missed her family and her high school friends so much. She couldn't wait to go back to Queens for homecoming weekend in a few weeks and to start planning her sister staying overnight in the suite."


	2. Homecoming Weekend

**Homecoming Weekend**

**Molly and Isabella The College Years Chapter 2**

The first two months seemed to pass by quickly for Isabella and Molly. Pretty soon they were preparing to head back to Queens for Homecoming Weekend. They were excited to see their high school friends again and find out how their first semester was going so far.

Homecoming Weekend was the end of the high school spirit week and there were lots of sports games going on at the high school. Molly and Isabella arrived home at 4:30pm on Friday afternoon just in time for dinner.

Grace met her daughter and niece at the front door of their apartment.

"Darlings, welcome home! Dinner will be ready in half an hour. We're all going to the high school football game at 7:00."

"We're starving Aunt Grace." Isabella said as she kissed her aunt on the cheek.

Joanne ran to greet her sister and cousin "Bella ! Molly! I miss you guys so much!"

Molly picked up her baby sister and hugged her tightly. "We miss you too kiddo. How would you like to come visit us in two weeks?"

"HORRAY!" Joanne threw her arms around her sister hugging her tightly.

Once the Warbucks family sat down to dinner Grace smiled at her daughter.

"How are your play rehearsals going honey?"

Molly smiled. "Great! It's so exciting! I wish I had done theatre in high school.. It's so much fun!"

"Have you met lots of new people?" Her uncle Gene asked.

Molly nodded. "Yes. I've met a new boy too.. I'm sure Mama has mentioned that."

Her aunt Anne smiled. "She has. How did you guys meet?"

"At auditions. He acts opposite me in Our Town and we have a class together too. We have study sessions together and then practice our lines."

"What class is he in with you?" Eli asked

"He's in the literature classes I'm taking for my general education requirement."

"Is he an education major too?" her mother asked.

"Yes but he's studying to be an English teacher so we'll be taking different classes once we get our general education classes out of the way."

"Bella how is field hockey going?" Grace asked her neice.

"Great Aunt Grace. We're doing really well this season We only have 8 games left before the playoffs."

"Have you played against Elmira again since we saw you when we moved Molly in?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. The first game we played against them was a scrimmage but we played against them again two weeks ago. We went out to eat after the game with Jamie and her friends after the game."

Grace smiled. "Are any of your other friends home from school this weekend?"

Isabella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think we'll have to wait and see who we see at the game tonight."

The football stadium was packed and the Warbucks family took a while to find a parking space and a seat in the stands.

"Molly! Bella! HI!" Isabella and Molly heard someone call out to them. It was Sherry.

Molly and Isabella embraced their friend. "Are Betty and Eileen here too?" Molly asked.

Sherry nodded "Yup. Come on let's all sit together!"

After the game was over the five friends went out for pizza.

"So how is your first semester guys?" Molly asked her friends.

Betty smiled. "It's great. I love all my classes... well except for biology. I always hated dissecting things."

"Any new romances on the horizons for either of you?" Eileen asked.

Molly blushed. "Yeah." she whispered

Sherry smiled. "That's great! Who is it?"

"Yeah! How did you meet him?" Eileen asked.

"Well I'm in the fall play at school and I met him at auditions. His name is Ryan. he's a sophomore."

Eileen was surprised. "You don't play field hockey anymore?"

"I'm giving theatre a shot this year.. trying something new. I'll probably play field hockey next fall."

"Is he really cute?"

"Yup. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"Have you talked to Roland at all since school staeted?" Sherry asked

"No. Hopefully I'll see him at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Do you guys like your roommates?" Bella asked her friends.

Sherry and Eileen nodded. Betty grimaced.

" What's wrong Betty?" Molly asked

"My roommate and I have been having some issues getting along. I'm thinking of talking to my RA and switching rooms in the next two weeks."

"Why don't you like her?" Molly asked.

"Our personalities just clash. She's in a sorority and she's always out late partying. She's come home drunk a couple times. I don't want to be someone else's babysitter. She also blasts music really loud when I'm trying to do my homework. I end up having to go to the library if I want to get any big papers done."

"That's too bad. Are you going to try to get a single room?" Isabella asked.

Betty nodded. "That's what I'm going to talk to my RA about."

"You guys live in a suite right? How's that going?" Eileen asked

Bella grinned. "It's a lot of fun. We live with some of my field hockey friends who are all sophomores. They're pretty nice. Are you guys going to come watch me play?"

"We hope we can come to at least one of your games. Molly, when's your play?"

"The Friday Saturday and Sunday before Thanksgiving. I can send you guys something in the mail with the information about the showtimes."

Eileen grinned. "That would be great. Bel, when is your next home game?"

"A week from today at 5pm vs NYU. It's gonna be a great game. Molly's cousin Maggie is coming to the game that day, If you guys come we should all hang out together afterwards."

Sherry smiled. "That would be so fun! I haven't seen Maggie since her graduation party. It would be great to find out how she likes NYU."

"Mol, did you see your sister Tricia at the game?" Sherry asked

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I talked to her. She seems to be having a great freshmen year so far. She's a defender on the JV girls soccer team. They seem to be having a grand season."

"What's their record?" Eileen asked

"12-3-1."

Molly and Isabella went back to their apartment building.

"What a great night! It was so great to see the girls again wasn't it?" Isabella asked her cousin.

"It sure was. That football game was intense. I was bummed out the Eleanor Roosevelt High didn't win. They lost by one touchdown! They were so CLOSE!" Molly said.

"It's too bad Roland wasn't home this weekend." Isabella said

Molly sighed. She missed her exboyfriend terribly and wore the locket he had given her for graduation every single day.

"I really miss him a lot. I hope we get to see him over Thanksgiving or Christmas." Molly said

"Are you starting to have a crush on Ryan though?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know weather I want to date him or not. I'm not rushing into things."

"He seems really nice Molly."

Molly grinned. "He is very nice. I'm really enjoying getting to know him."

Isabella hugged her cousin. "Good night Molly. See you in the morning."

"Good night Bel."

Molly turned the key in the lock and opened the door and went to her bedroom to start getting ready for bed. Grace knocked on the door.

"Hi sweetheart, did you and Bella have a good time with your friends tonight?"

Molly nodded. "We sure did. I wish Roland was home this weekend though. I really miss him a lot."

Grace remembered the night of her daughter's graduation party and how distraught she was over breaking up with Roland.

"Honey bunch, I know you don't do very well with transitions but you've met a new boy. Don't you like him?"

Molly nodded. " I like him a lot Mama. He's very nice. Right now we're just friends though. I want to get to know him better before I start to date him."

"That's logical. I just worry about you sometimes because I know how hard it was for you to say goodbye to Roland. Have any of your friends heard from him since school started?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I guess he must be really busy with school and everything. Hopefully I'll see him at some point during the holidays."

Grace hugged her daughter tightly. "We can't wait to see your play sweetheart. We're so proud of you for making your stage debut and that you seem to be liking school."

"What day are you guys coming to the show?"

"We're coming to the Sunday matinee so that way you can come home with us for Thanksgiving right after your performance. We can go out to dinrner on the way home if you want."

"Is Annie coming that day too?"

Grace shook her head. "Her and Hector are planning on going on Friday night . I think that's the same day your parents and Tricia are going. Did you see Tricia at the game tonight?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, I did. We were talking for a little bit. She seems to like school a lot and her soccer season is going well."

Grace gave her daughter a squeeze. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mama." Molly kissed her mother's cheek softly.


	3. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Molly and Isabella The College Years Chapter 3

**Note: ** In this chapter you will meet new relatives of Grace's. Her mother's cousin Rose and her daughters Anna and Catherine. They also appear as Grace's mother and sisters in **Meet The Farrells **and also appear in** Mrs. Pugh's Children **in the first chapter. These characters are my own creation and might reappear later on in the story. Mandalicious and I own no characters from Annie.

Thanksgiving time was always a time the Warbucks family looked forward to. This year they were having a big family feast at Toni and Jim Bennett's house in New Jersey. Annie and Molly were so excited to be seeing all their cousins together again for the first time since Molly's graduation party in June.

Molly's birthday was two days before Thanksgiving, Grace's sisters Melissa and Jennifer and their children came up from Boston to spend some time before heading to New Jersey.

"Grace did you get the flyer in the mail about the Farrell family reunion?" Jennifer asked her sister.

Grace shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure it will probably come in the next couple days. When is the reunion?"

"The Saturday after New Years. Someone named Emily Farrell organized it. I guess that must be an aunt we never knew we had."

"Does this mean we have more cousins?" Annie asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "That could very well be the case sweetheart."

"Where's the reunion Aunt Jen?"

"It's at a fancy hotel in Boston called The Parker House. These people who are hosting it sure must be really wealthy. I've heard that place is expensive."

"Can we go too Mom?" Molly asked looking at her sister.

Grace nodded. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."

Mrs. Pugh made Molly her favorite cake for dessert when she blew out the candles she made a silent wish that her finals would go well. There were a few classes she was incredibly anxious about doing well in.

On Thanksgiving day as they prepared the appetizers and desserts to bring to Jim and Toni's Grace smiled. It had always been a tradition for her daughters to help Mrs. Pugh prepare the Thanksgiving meal and she couldn't wait until Joanne was old enough to help out too. She noticed that Molly looked forlorn.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Molly had tears in her eyes

"It's just that at this time when I'm so happy we have our family all together I think of Jamie and how she must miss Samantha so much."

Annie squeezed her sister's shoulder tightly. "I miss Sammy so much every day Molly. It's so hard to picture my life without her in it but I just think of grateful I am to have known her for the 20 short years that I did. I know you're thinking of how sad Jamie must be but try not to think so much about that and just have a good time with our family today."

Grace went over to the sink to wash her hands and then pulled both her daughters into a strong hug.

"How about we go into the city this weekend and see if Mrs. Erikson and Jamie want to go Christmas shopping with us?"

Annie grinned. "That's a swell idea Mom."

Grace noticed that her daughter still looked a little sad.

"Is something else bothering you sweetie pie?" she asked Molly

"It's just been so hard adjusting to college this semester. I'm really happy to be home but I've missed Roland most of all and didn't get to see him when I was home for homecoming."

"Don't be so glum sweetie. You'll see Roland over Christmas. Would you like to invite him to Lake Placid this year?"

Molly shook her head. "No, actually I think I'd prefer to do something with him alone instead of inviting him to a family function."

"Fair enough. Let's finish these appetizer plates girls. We need to leave for New Jersey in about 15 minutes." Grace kissed Molly softly on the top of the head. "I love you baby girl."

Molly squeezed her mother's hand tightly. "I love you so much Mama."

When the Warbucks clan arrived at Toni and Jim Bennett's house the smell of turkey wafted into the front hallway as Margaret opened the door.

"Hi Everyone. We're just about ready to have wine and appetizers. Let me help you with those platters Aunt Grace."

Grace smiled "Thank you sweetheart."

Mrs. Pugh's children had also been invited to dinner and Grace was excited to see her surrogate mother's children again. She marveled at how fast Marie and Harry had grown up. Marie was only a year younger than Isabella and Molly and would be graduating high school in the spring. Harry was a high school freshmen and was on the junior varsity football team at Hoboken High School.

"How about we all gather for a family portrait before we eat supper?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea." Jim Bennett said.

Grace smiled as her family arranged themselves for the portrait. She was always so thankful at this time of year for the wonderful family that she had.

At dinner Toni Bennett asked Grace a question

"Grace are Nicole Robert and Patricia coming to Lake Placid this year?"

Grace shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I just got a call from them and they're going to Colorado this year to visit Robert's brother in Vail."

"Will you see them at all before Christmas? The kids have a few Christmas gifts for Patricia."

Grace shrugged. "I actually don't know when the next time we'll be seeing them is. Probably not until after the holidays. I'll be sure to get your presents to her don't worry."

Margaret smiled at Molly. "I'm sorry I missed your play last weekend. There's so much going on with me right with getting ready for finals. They're next week and the week after."

"Don't worry Maggie. I think we'll be getting a copy of the video after Christmas that I can show you. You can come to Queens to visit us."

"I haven't been over your place in awhile so that would be great. How is your first semester?"

Molly grinned widely. "So far so good. I am basically getting all my general education credits out of the way this semester... or at least some of them so I can start taking some education classes in the spring. I may take a few classes the first few weeks of summer too but I'll be home by the first week of June."

"Have you talked to your sister Patricia lately?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. She came to see my play last Friday night my mom my dad and a few of her friends. She's a freshmen this year at the high school I just graduated from so I saw her when I was home for homecoming weekend in October. She plays on the JV soccer team."

"Did she have any games while you home for homecoming weekend?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope but she's playing basketball this winter and since my winter break is until January 21st I'll go see a few of her games."

Kathryn smiled at her cousin. "I heard you met a new boy Molly. What's he like?"

Molly grinned. "He's super nice. His name is Ryan and he played opposite me in Our Town. He was so supportive of me through the process with helping me to learn my lines."

"Is he in your class?"

Molly shook her head. "No. he's a sophomore. He was in one of my classes this semester though. He's an education major too and is finishing off his gen ed requirements this semester."

"What does he want to study?"

"He wants to be a middle school English teacher."

"Have you spoken to Roland much since school started?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope. I am hoping to see him when we're both home for Christmas. Things were so busy for me this semester I didn't get the chance to go to Harvard to watch him play soccer."

Annie was all smiles.

"Everyone I have wonderful news for you all!"

Molly's ears perked up. "Really what is it?"

"Hector and I are engaged!"

Cheers erupted around the dinner table. Grace got up from her seat and put an arm around Annie.

"We're so excited for you sweetheart! When is the wedding?"

" We're hoping to get married next summer!"

Oliver raised his glass. " To Annie and Hector we're so happy for you and can't wait to journey in the next chapter of your lives with you."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table in jubilation.

Christmas and New Years went by in a blur. Pretty soon Grace and her sisters were preparing for the Farrell family reunion. Annie Molly and Kathryn would be accompanying Grace Melissa and Jennifer on the outing and they were excited to go such a sophisticated restaurant like the Parker House.

When they arrived at the restaurant they checked in at the reservation table.

"You're here for the Farrell family reunion I assume?" the hostess asked

Grace nodded.

"Right this way ladies."

The six Farrell women followed him to the back of restaurant where there was a huge function room with buffet tables.

"Wow! Look at all that food." Molly's jaw was dropped in shock.

"How will we eat all that?" Kathryn asked.

"Close your mouths girls or you'll attract flies." Jennifer said chuckling.

An auburn haired woman who was in her early 50s approached them.  
"Hello, I'm Rose. I'm so glad you girls could make it. I'm assuming one of you must be Grace Warbucks."

Grace grinned. "This place is lovely. Thank you so much for inviting us. You're Mama's sister right?"

Rose shook her head. "No her cousin actually. I am Claire and Emily's youngest cousin. "I have two brothers and sisters of my own. They're around here somewhere."

Grace smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rose. These are my sisters Jennifer and Melissa, my daughters Annie and Molly and my niece Kathryn."

"Rose, do we have any more cousins? We can't wait to meet them!" Annie said excitedly.

Rose grinned "You certainly do! Actually two of them are right over here.. my daughters Catherine and Anna. How old are you Annie?"

"I just turned 23, Molly's 19 and Kathryn's 20... she'll be 21 in March"

"My gracious, the three of you are so close in age. My girls are 29 and 15 so there's quite a gap in age between them."

"Girls why don't you run a long and go mingle with your cousins? We want to sit down and talk to Rose for a little while."

"Sure Mom, we'll see you at dinner." Annie kissed her mother's cheek softly.

Rose smiled . "She's certainly a ball of energy."

Grace grinned "Annie and Molly are the sunshine of my life. Oliver and I adopted them about seven years ago."

"Do you have any other children?"

Jennifer nodded. " My son Jacob will be 15 at the end of March, Melissa's son Christopher will be 12 in June and Grace has 9 year old twins... they'll turn 10 in September."

" Oliver would have loved to come but he had to do something with his brother tonight." Grace said apologetically.

"Who's watching your younger children?"

Melissa smiled "Jake and Chris are having a boys night in with my husband Alex. They're watching the Bruins game on TV. Joanne and Frederick are at home in Queens with Helen Pugh."

"Who is Helen?"

Grace grinned " Helen has very much been the mother figure in our lives since my parents passed away. She was Oliver's cook when we lived at the mansion but she's retired now and lives with us full time. She's wonderful."

Rose patted Grace's shoulder. " I have no doubt that my cousin and her husband would be quite proud of how well your family has turned out Grace. They loved you three very much you know."

"We miss them so much. Uncle Patrick died from a similar type of cancer that Daddy had right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. What a horrible disease that was. We miss your uncle Patrick terribly."

"So where did Catherine go to college?" Melissa asked.

"BU. She studied event planning and she works at the recreation department in Brighton. She is dating a wonderful young man named Jeffery and she'll be getting married in September. Anna is a sophomore in high school. She'll be starting to look at colleges in the spring. I can't believe how fast she is growing up."

"Does she know where she wants to school?"

Rose shook her head. "It's still pretty early. She hasn't given much though to what she wants to study yet but she's always been good in Math and Science so I wouldn't be surprised if she picks a major in college in either of those subjects."

"So you live in Brighton?" Jen asked.

Rose shook her head. " Cathy lives in Brighton. I live in the Back Bay with Anna. Where do you all live?"

Melissa grinned. "Jen and I live in Cambridge on A Street. Gracie lives in Queens but we're hoping she moves to Boston soon so she'll be closer to us."

Grace squeezed her shoulder. "Now that Molly is in college that could possibly be an option Lissy. I would have to discuss it with Oliver though. We'd love to be closer to you guys and Marlene Pugh."

The evening filled with lots of food, drinks and dancing. Grace was happy to meet relatives she'd never knows she'd had before.


	4. Shake Up My Heart

**Shake Up My Heart**

**Molly and Isabella The College Years Chapter 4**

**I own no Annie characters. All of Isabella Molly and Roland's high school and college friends as well as Roland and his family are my original characters. **

After the family reunion the rest of the Holiday break flew by fast for Molly and Isabella. They went to go watch Patricia play basketball and took notice about what a great point guard she was. Her mother Nicole patted her shoulder

"Honey, you did fabulous in Our Town. We're so happy for you. Are you doing another play this semester?"

Molly nodded. "Yes. Auditions are the week after we get back from break. I think I'm going to play intramural softball in the spring too."

"How has Tricia been liking freshmen year?" Isabella asked.

"She enjoys it. She's in honors English and Biology so she has a heavier course load than most kids in her class."

Does she do any other activities besides sports?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes. She's on the debate team and sings in the Jazz Choir."

"Molly have you seen Roland since you've been home for break?" her father Robert asked

Molly shook her head. "No, we're going to visit him next week before we head back to school. We leave for Buffalo Saturday morning so we're thinking of going to Harvard on Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Have you been in touch with him since school started?"

"Nope. I'm anxious to see him. My friends and I haven't heard anything from him at all. I guess he's been really busy with school and everything."

" How was your Christmas Nicole?" Isabella asked.

Molly's birth mother smiled. "We missed you all this year We had a lovely time in Vail. We definitely plan on coming back to Lake Placid next Christmas."

"Aunt Grace has some Christmas gifts for you from Toni and Jim Bennett."

"We'll have to stop by and pick them up. When is the next time you'll be seeing them?"

Molly shrugged. "We're not sure. I'm sure my mom will get your gifts to them somehow."

After the game Robert and Nicole invited Molly and Isabella back to their house for dinner. After she came out of the locker room Patricia slung her arms around her older sister and cousin.

"Thanks for coming to the game you guys!"

Molly smiled at her birth sister. "We wouldn't dream of missing it. How has your season been going so far?"

Tricia grinned. "Our team is one of the top junior varsity teams in our division! Our record right now is 12-4."

"Do you think you'll get to play in any varsity games?" Isabella asked.

"I hope so. That would be awesome!"

A week later Isabella and Molly drove down to Cambridge on Monday night. They were going to stay with Jennifer and then go Harvard to visit Roland for the day. Molly was excited and anxious to see her ex boyfriend.

On Tuesday morning around 11 am when they drove in the Harvard campus they went to park their car. Roland waved to them from the steps of the student center.

"Hey guys!" he called

Molly ran to greet her ex boyfriend with a strong hug. Roland wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed her forehead softly. "I miss you!' she whispered

"I miss you too Mol. So much." He smiled at Isabella. "What's up Bella?"

:"Not much. Why have you been such a stranger? Haven't heard from you much since school started."

Roland smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I've done such a lousy job of keeping in touch. Things have been insane since school started in the fall."

"Are you still playing tennis?"" Isabella asked.

Roland shook his head. " I only play intramural tennis now. I play defense for the Boys Soccer team and I'm going to be on the crew team this semester."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Molly said

"I heard you were in a play at school Mol. How did that go?"

Molly smiled. " Great! I wish you had been able to come to see it. I'll keep you posted on if I get into the spring show and hopefully you'll be able to make it."

Roland smiled. "I haven't been up to visit you guys at school yet so definitely keep me posted on audition results and I'll try to come up."

The three teenagers walked around the campus. When they got to the cafeteria another girl came up tot them.

"Hey Roland. Who are these girls?"

Roland grinned. This is my high school girlfriend Molly and her cousin Isabella. Mol, Bella this is Lexi Winters. She was in my biology class last semester."

Lexi smiled. " It's nice to meet you guys."

"Same here." Isabella said

They all entered the dining hall together. Roland spotted a table where his soccer friends were sitting.

"Guys, this is my high school girlfriend Molly and her cousin Bella. They're visiting for the day today."

A boy with blonde hair smiled. "Nice to meet you guys. Roland has told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you all too."

The dining hall overlooked the Charles River once the meal was over Molly stood on the back porch. Roland came up behind her. "Are you okay? You were pretty quiet all through lunch."

Molly nodded. "Your friends seem nice and I really like them. It's just I'm so lonely without you. I really wish we went to school closer together."

Roland put his arm around his girlfriend. "So do I. When I got this scholarship I just felt the opportunity was too good to pass up. I didn't get quite as good financial aid or scholarships to the other schools I applied to especially the local ones."

"Your grandfather graduated from NYU didn't he?"

Roland nodded. "I needed to get out of New York though. I really like Cambridge it's a nice change of pace from Queens."

Molly nodded. "It sure is . I love it here. Hopefully after college I'll get a job out this way. I want to live closer to my family."

"Lexi seems really nice. Have you met any other girls on campus?"

Roland nodded. "Yeah I'm in a fraternity so I hang out with a lot of the sorority girls. I met Lexi through soccer. She plays for the girls team. Have you met any new boys at school?""

Molly nodded. "I met someone during auditions for the play. His name is Ryan. He's super nice. We're not dating or anything like that though."

"Are you afraid to date because you're worried about losing me completely?"

Molly shrugged. "I guess so. It was so hard to break up with you before school started. My heart hasn't healed from the break up."

Roland kissed her forehead softly. "Your mom pulled me aside at the graduation party and mentioned that you had a rough time with transitions so I'm not surprised that you've struggled with this."

Molly blushed. "That's sort of embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. Trust me the break up was hard on me too. I think about you all the time."

Molly burst into tears.

"Please don't cry Molly."

Molly didn't know what to say so she just let Roland hold her for about 10 minutes.

"Was it a bad idea for me and Bella to come today?"

Roland shook his head. "Of course not. I miss you both and I am mad at myself for not coming up to visit. I promise that I'll make a better effort this semester to come up and see you guys. I can't wait to meet all your friends!"

"I love you." Molly whispered.

"I love you too." Roland said

The new semester started the following week. Molly auditioned for the spring play but did not end up getting a part and decided to do stage crew instead. She decided to see if there were any intramural sports she could join and she noticed there were sign ups for a floor hockey team. She decided to sign up. She was happy to find out that Isabella and some of her other suite mates were playing as well. Perfect off season conditioning for field hockey!

One evening in mid March the phone rang in Isabella and Molly's dorm room. Isabella answered.

Molly watched her cousin talk on the phone and didn't like to see the expression of fear that suddenly came over her face.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked

Isabella put her hand up to silence Molly. "When did this happen?"

Molly had a flashback to the moment she'd found out that Annie's friend Samantha had died in a drunk driving accident. She was hoping Isabella was not getting similar news about someone they knew.

"Is he alright?"

Molly saw her cousin's tense shoulders relax. "I'm glad nothing too serious happened. Thanks for calling Aunt Grace. I'll be sure to tell Molly what happened."

Isabella hung up the phone and then collapsed on the bed and started to cry.

"What did my mom say?" Molly asked

It took Isabella a few minutes to compose herself. " She just talked to my mom on the phone. Mrs. Sheffield called her to tell her that Roland was in a car accident over the weekend."

Molly went pale. "A car accident?"

Isabella nodded.

"What happened?"

"The car he was riding in hit a patch of ice and spun out of control. A drunk driver hit them from behind."

Molly got a knot in her stomach fearing the worst.

"Was anyone badly hurt?"

Isabella nodded. "The driver wasn't wearing a seatbelt so he went through the windshield. Roland was in the passenger seat and his arm hit the dashboard at a weird angle and it's broken in three places. He also hit his head really hard and got some shards of glass in his leg."

" The way you looked while you talking I thought someone died."

"Thank goodness that wasn't the case. Remember how devastated Annie was when Samantha Erickson died?"

Molly shuddered remembering that day a year ago when she'd heard that Samantha Erikson was killed on impact by a drunk driver. "At least nobody died in this crash. It could have been a lot worse."

"Your mom said she wants to go visit Roland in the hospital. When do you want to go?"

"How long will he be there recovering?"

" Probably 3 or 4 days."

Molly nodded. "Okay. I don't have any classes tomorrow afternoon. Call my mom back and tell her we can be ready to go at 11:30. "

"Okay."

The next day Isabella and Molly waited for Grace on the front steps of the student center. Grace pulled up in her car and rolled down the window. Anne was in the passenger seat. "Did you girls want to stay over tonight? Daddy can drive you back tomorrow."

Molly nodded. "Sure Mama."

"Go back to your room and grab your things. We'll wait here."

Within five minutes Molly and Isabella threw their overnight bags in the car and then got in.

Grace looked at Molly in the rearview mirror. "How are you holding up darling? she asked her daughter.

"I'm just so shocked about it. I'm glad Roland wasn't injured too badly."

"What happened to the other people in the car?" Isabella asked

Anne squeezed her daughter's hand over the back of her seat. "The driver died on impact and the other two passengers were med-flighted to Mass General with serious injuries."

"Are they going to be okay?" Isabella asked

"I hope so sweetheart."

"Mama, what hospital is Roland at?" Molly asked

"Tufts Medical Center in Cambridge. We're meeting Mrs. Sheffield there and going out for dinner after we go to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital Mrs. Sheffield was waiting for them in the lobby with Roland's sister Annemarie.

"Which room is Roland in Carolyn?" Anne asked

"224. Let's all go down there now."

The group of 6 made their way down the hallway when the got to his room Mrs. Sheffield knocked on the door.

His nurse smiled. "It looks like you have visitors Roland I'll leave you for right now and check on you in about half an hour. "

Roland had a bandage wrapped around his head and right arm and stitches in his leg where shards of glass had been removed.

"My poor baby." Mrs. Sheffield said leaning over to kiss her son's cheek.

"Everything will be okay Mom don't worry." Roland said.

Molly hated to see her boyfriend in such a state and began to cry.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" Molly asked Roland.

"I don't know but my injuries aren't half as bad as two other people who were in the back seat. I should be out of here in couple of days."

Grace pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "Don't cry honey bunch."

"Why is there a bandage on your head?" Isabella asked.

Roland looked like he was groggy from taking medication. "I got a concussion when my head hit the dashboard. When Diego flew threw the windshield shards of glass flew everywhere and a shard of glass cut my forehead and three others went into my leg. That's where I got the stitches from."

"How long are you expected to be in the hospital?" Grace asked

"A couple more days. I think I'll be out of crew team for the rest of the season. I'll need to recover from this."


	5. A Very Merry Proposal

**A Very Merry Proposal**

**An Annie Fan Fiction**

This story is centered around Roland Sheffield and how he eventually decides to propose to Molly Warbucks. It is set during Thanksgiving. &amp; Christmas time of their sophomore year of college. Enjoy! I own no characters from either Annie or Meet Me In St Louis. Roland and all his family members are my own creation.

Thank you to Erica Richards and Naomi Cohen for character names suggestions for the children of Esther and Lon's children. I would guess that since Agnes and Tootie were the youngest of the bunch (12 and 5 in the movie Meet Me In St Louis) they would not have kids yet but could be possibly be married or engaged by this point.

Esther has two children Millie who is 17 and Chip who is 11 and Lon has one son Alonzo the Third who is 14. Esther is married to John Truitt and Lon is married to Lucille Ballard (the girl who is in the dance scene where Banjos is sung in the musical)

During the time Roland Sheffield was in the hospital recovering from his car accident he realized one thing. That one thing was that he loved Molly Warbucks and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. There was a lot to consider for someone who was nineteen years old but he knew deep down inside that Molly was the girl he would love for the rest of his life.

After he was released his mother took him home to New York to recover. He would miss the rest of semester and take his coursework with him to complete and mail it back to the school.

"Mom, you like Molly don't you?" he asked his mother one afternoon.

Carolyn Sheffield nodded. " She's always been a bit shy but I've grown very fond of her. Annemaire only has you don't you know? She never had a sister."

Roland smiled. "I want to marry her Mom."

Carolyn Sheffield's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh sweetheart, what wonderful news! I am so excited that you're ready to take the next step in your relationship. When do you think you might propose to her?"

Roland cleared his throat. "Christmas break. I really don't want to put it off."

Carolyn Sheffield smiled to herself. "I'm sure your grandparents will have a great story to tell you about how they got engaged... they got engaged on Christmas Day thirty eight years ago. I always love hearing that story."

"They're coming over for Thanksgiving right?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Actually we are going to the Hamptons. Grandma Rose's family is flying in from St Louis. It's not often we get to see them you know. You'll get to see all your second cousins."

"Is their Irish maid coming too? I've always heard amazing things about her hickory nut cake from Grandma Rose."

"Katie's been dead for about ten years but Great Aunt Esther took over making it.. it's always such a delicious cake."

On Thanksgiving the Sheffield's arrived in the Hamptons at around noon. Dinner was to start at two thirty. Rose Sheffield opened the door. "Hello darlings, come in Warren went to the airport to pick my siblings up and they should be back soon. Help yourself to some appetizers. Roland, dear how have you been doing with your recovery from your accident?"

"Healing up nicely Grandma. I am finishing all my course work at home for the rest of the semester so that way I can be top of everything for the spring. I am actually hoping to graduate a year early."

Rose kissed her grandson on the forehead softly. "You work so hard, we've always been so proud of you and your sister. "

"Grandma. guess what? Roland said he's going to ask Molly Warbucks to marry him. I am so excited to have an older sister!" Annemarie jumped up and down with excitement.

Rose Sheffield's eyes lit up. "Oh, how excellent! Everyone else will be so excited to hear this news. Molly is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met."

Carolyn smiled at her mother in law.. "One thing I think all of us should be grateful for is that her cousin introduced them to each other their sophomore year of high school. You remember the first time you met Molly don't you Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Of course I do. Do Molly's parents know anything about the engagement yet?"

Carolyn shook her head. "No, I think Roland would like to surprise Molly on Christmas Eve and propose to her then."

""You're very much like your grandfather indeed." Rose said.

"How did he propose to you Grandma?" Annemarie asked.

"Well, we were dating long distance for several months. I think he was a bit anxious and tired of waiting and at the time my father's job was going to transfer him to New York."

"Did he know about Great Grandfather's job transfer?" Annemarie asked.

Rose nodded. " I had written him a letter the minute I heard about and told him there may be a possibility we might move to New York but we weren't sure of the details yet of the exact date we were going to move."

"Did you end up moving?"

Rose shook her head. "No, we ended up staying in St. Louis and not moving away.

Annemarie's face crinkled in confusion. "Well, how does Grandfather's proposal play into it then?"

Rose smiled at the memory. "I think he was honestly a little frustrated that I had been dragging my feet for so long. Therefore on Christmas Day he came over to my parent's house catching all of us a bit of guard and saying "Rose Smith, I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you.. Merry Christmas.. And the rest so they say is history."

Five minutes later a car door slammed/\

"Why don't you two go help your aunts and uncles carry their bags and dishes in?"

"Sure thing Grandma." Annemarie said

When Annemarie and Roland got outside their Aunt Esther smiled at them

"Darlings, just look at you and how you've grown!"

Annemarie kissed her great-aunt's cheek " Hi Aunt Esther. It's great to see you guys too. We wish that we saw you guys more often. I'll take that platter from you!"

Esther's son Chip gave Roland a high five. "Hey RJ. What's new with you?"

Roland smiled. " I have news to tell you guys.. I'm gonna let everyone get settled first. and once we all sit down I'll tell you."

His grandfather patted his shoulder. "How are you healing up from your accident my boy?"

"Slowly but surely Grandpa. Hopefully I'll be fully recovered by the middle part of next month."

"Your studies aren't affected too much are they?"

Roland shook his head. "Nope, Mom worked things out with my professors so I get all my class work mailed to me. I try to complete one assignment for each class a day."

""That's my boy!"

Once the whole family was settled down at the dinner table Carolyn tapped her wine glass. "Roland has wonderful news to share with all of you."

"What is it? his aunt Agnes asked.

"Well, I've told you all about my girlfriend Molly right?"

His family nodded.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Hoots and hollers rang out around the table.

"Who's this lucky girl and when are we going to meet her? We've always heard you talk about her." his cousin Lon asked him.

" Her name is Molly and we've known each other since tenth grade. You guys are here for a week... I'll try to get her to come up here to visit. She'd love to meet you all."

"RJ, when are you going to propose to her?".. his cousin Lon asked

"Christmas break...maybe on Christmas Eve."

Esther looked at her husband John lovingly. "Do you remember when you proposed to me?""

"I sure do. That was a great night."

When they got home from their grandmother's house Roland called the Warbucks house

"Good Evening Warbucks Residence, Grace speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Warbucks, it's Roland."

Roland could feel the warmth of his girlfriend's mother's smile through the phone line. "Hello sweetheart, how was your Thanksgiving? I was just thinking of giving your mother a call."

"Great, Mrs. Warbucks! Can I talk to Molly?"

"Of course, hold on a moment. Let me get her."

"Five minutes later Molly picked up the phone."

"Hi R.J."

"Hey Mol, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not a lot why?"

"Well my relatives from St. Louis are visiting and they wanted to meet you. My grandparents were wondering if you wanted to come to the Hamptons for a few days.. when you do go back to Buffalo?"

Molly was quiet.

"Hello?"

"I have a class at 9:30 am on Monday morning so I need to back in my dorm by 6:00pm on Sunday."

"Okay, there's a train station not far from my grandparent's house so you can sleep over on Saturday night and he'll take you there in the morning."

"Okay, my mom can drop me off at your house on Saturday morning. I can't wait to meet your family!"

"They can't wait to meet you either."

"When does your semester end?" Molly asked.

"The 18th. What about you?"

"Same time. Do you want to spend time together before all the holiday craziness starts or do you leave for Lake Placid right away when school gets out?"

Molly was quiet again.

"We don't leave for Lake Placid until Dec 26th and have our vacation booked until January 2nd. You're always welcome to join us you know, Your parents and Annemarie can come too."

"I'll let them know. See you Saturday morning at around 10:00am.

"Okay, my mom wants to talk to your mom."

"Okay."

Saturday morning Grace dropped off Molly at 10 am sharp.

"Hello Carolyn, thanks for offering to take Molly to the train station tomorrow. Would you all like to come over on Christmas Eve? My sisters are going to the in laws this year."

Carolyn Sheffield smiled and winked at her son. "Perfect, what time should we come?

" Dinner will be at 6:00pm but we'll have appetizers at around 4:30."

Annemarie ran down the front steps. "Hi Molly, I just hung up with my grandma! My aunts and uncles are so excited to meet you. R.J is waiting for you inside, come on!

Molly kissed her mother's check softly. "See you in few weeks Mama."

"Good luck with your exams sweetheart. We'll see you soon."

Once Molly was inside the house and out of earshot Carolyn leaned into passenger's side window. "I don't know if Roland will like that i'm telling you this as I think he wants to surprise Molly but wedding bells are in the near future for our children."

Grace's eyes grew wide. "Really, he's going to propose to her?

"Christmas Eve."

"If I dare say so myself... it's about time. I am surprised that they didn't get engaged in the summer." Grace said.

"This is so exciting Grace! We're thrilled to be joining your family. Roland is taking her to my in laws this weekend to meet Rose's family this weekend... they are excited to meet her."

"We'd love to invite you all to Lake Placid this year... my family would love to meet the rest of yours."

"When is the vacation booked for?"

"December 26th-January 2nd. It will be a prefect way to celebrate the engagement. When do you suppose they'll get married?"

Carolyn grinned. I don't think we wants to wait that long so I won't be surprised if the wedding will be during spring break or as soon as school gets out for the year. Do you think Molly would want to transfer schools so she could be closer to Roland?"

"Honestly, I think that's what she's wanted all along."

Soon after Grace pulled out of the driveway Roland and Molly threw their bags into Roland's truck and headed for the Hamptons/

" I am so excited to meet your family and see your grandfather's house. This is my first time going there."

Roland smiled. "My grandparents can't wait to see you again and the rest of my family can't wait to meet you either."

"R.J. I really wish we didn't go to school so far a part. I miss you so much."

Roland winked at her. "That will change sooner than you think Mol!"

Molly shot her former boyfriend a confused glance. "You're not transferring to Buffalo are you?"

Roland shook his head. "I will have the best surprise for your over Christmas break. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. "

Molly could not be more confused. "Okay, whatever you say."

When he pulled in the driveway of his grandparent's house Rose came out on the porch.

"Hello Molly, it's so wonderful to see you again.

Molly hugged her boyfriend's grandmother tightly. "Hi Mrs. Sheffield, it's good to see you again too. It's been so long."

"I know darling. Please call me Rose. You've been part of this family long enough you're practically one of us."

"Roland, show Molly to her room please. Everyone else is just about ready for lunch."

Roland nodded "Okay, Grandma!"

Once Molly took her seat at the table in the dining room Warren Sheffield smiled at her.

"Molly, how was your fall semester? Still doing playing field hockey and doing plays?"

Molly grinned. "Yes, Mr. Sheffield… er I mean Warren. We had a great season for Field Hockey. We went to the quarterfinals in the state tournament. I'll be trying out for the winter play when I get back to school in January."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Molly?" Esther asked

Molly swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "My older sister Annie and I are adopted. She's four years older than me and recently got engaged. I am so excited for her wedding! It's going to be in the spring!"

"How old is Annie?"

"She just turned 23 in October. We have a younger brother &amp; sister who just turned 12. They're twins and in 7th grade"

"What are their names"

"Joanne and Frederick."

"We can't wait to meet them."

"Molly, Carolyn called before you came and invited us to Lake Placid for Christmas week. We look forward to joining you." Rose said.

Molly's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I can't wait for you guys to meet the rest of my family. We always have a huge family reunion every year."

"What are you majoring in Molly?" asked Millie.

"I just declared my major. I am studying Early Childhood Education and Special Education."

Rose's eyes lit up. "How wonderful. What made you decide on Special Education

"Well, I was diagnosed with dyslexia soon after my parents adopted me and I overcame so many challenges to get to where I am today I want to help children with disabilities overcome their challenges. I had so many teachers along the way that were always so encouraging."

Lucille's eyes misted over. "You're so inspiring."

Molly blushed. "Thank you."

Rose smiled at Molly. "You've always been modest when you don't need to be. Lucille's right you know."

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed Rose knocked on Molly's door.

"Do you have everything you need Molly?"

Molly nodded. " Thank you for offering to drive me to the train station tomorrow."

"It's not a problem.

"Roland was acting strange when we were driving up here. Do you know what's going on Rose?"

Rose was taken aback. "He has a very special surprise for you on Christmas Eve dear. I don't want to spoil it."

"But when I asked him if he wanted to transfer to Buffalo he looked at me like I had two heads. Doesn't he want to live to closer to me? He knows how much I miss him."

Rose patted Molly's shoulder. "Of course he does and he misses you too. He's constantly tells Warren and I how much he cares about you. Annemarie told me at Thanksgiving that she always thought you were an older sister to her."

Molly smiled. "She's like a sister to me too. Then she was quiet for about ten minutes

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Molly sighed. "It's just that I've never met another boy quite like Roland. It's been hard letting go of our relationship."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Rose smiled. As I said I don't want to spoil Roland's surprise. You'll have to wait until Christmas Eve."

Molly sighed realizing that this conversation would get her nowhere quite fast. "Alright."

Rose kissed Molly's forehead. "Good night Molly. Warren and I love you very dearly you know."

Molly gave Roland's grandmother a tight squeeze. "I love you too Rose. Good night."

Molly waited for anticipation for Christmas Eve to come and counted down the days until she would find out what Roland's special surprise was. After her last final her aunt Anne picked her and Isabella up.

" Molly, sweetheart I heard Roland has a special surprise for you for Christmas. What do you think it is? Her aunt asked her.

Molly shrugged. " I haven't got a clue. He was acting so weird before we back to school at the end of Thanksgiving break. I;ve been knd of anxious about ever since."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. "You don't think he's going to propose to you do you?"

Molly shot a side long glance at her cousin who had been the person who had matched them up four years before. "He hasn't said anything to you has he Bel?"

Isabella shook her head. "Even if he did I wouldn't tell you. You know that I am great at keeping secrets."

"Well, that sure doesn't help me."

Isabella gazed out the window. She really hoped that Roland was going to propose to Molly on Christmas Eve. Then there would be two weddings in the Warbucks family to plan.

:On Christmas Eve the doorbell rang at 4:30. "Molly, sweetheart can you get the door?" Grace asked

"Sure Mama."

When Molly opened the door she greeted the Sheffields warmly.

"Hey ,guys/ I'll take your coats upstairs and put them in the guest room. We're just about ready to have appetizers. Molly smiled.

"I'll come with you." Roland offered.

Molly shrugged. "Okay. If you really want to. I'll be back down in about three minutes."

"That's okay, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

'Great, then we can get down to the reason why you've been acting so strange.' Molly thought to herself. "Okay, come on let's go." She replied.

Once they got up to the guest room Roland shut the door behind them.

"Why are you acting so strange Roland and what's that special surprise your grandmother was telling me about that she didn't have any intention of spoiling?"

"Well, you've always wanted to be closer to each other right?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, I do. It's been so hard going to school so far away from you."

"Well, you'll only have one more semester at Buffalo and then you'll be closer to me."

Molly stared at Roland. "What do you mean Roland? You're driving me crazy!"

"And I think we can both agree we've been going crazy without each other."

Molly nodded." That's for darn sure! Can you just get this over with and tell me what on earth is going on? This whole being secretive thing is not like you at all Roland!" she shot Roland a fiery glance and tears sprang to her eyes She turned away from him.

"Molly Jane look at me." Roland whispered.

Molly looked up and noticed that Roland was on one knee.

"Will you marry me Molly Warbucks?"

Molly was taken aback "Roland….."

"Well, don't keep me waiting."

Molly's anger melted away and she threw her arms around her fiancé

:"Yes, my answer is yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

Roland slowly slipped a ring on Molly's finger. " I love you Molly and I will love you forever."

"I love you too." Molly whispered.

Molly pulled back from the embrace. "What exactly did you mean when you said last semester will be my last at Buffalo?"

"Well, the other part of my surprise is that my grandfather has been working with your father and your Aunt Jen to get us an apartment in Cambridge. You'll be transferring to Lesley College next fall. We'll be moving into the apartment at the end of the semester."

"When should we get married?"

"That will be tricky since I hear Annie is planning on getting married next summer."

Molly grinned. " I can talk to her and I'm sure we can figure something out. Knowing my family we'll have sort of big party to celebrate both weddings. We've had combined graduation parties before… this won't be much different."

"Aren't you going to study abroad next fall?" Roland asked.

Molly shrugged. "I was going to but if we're going to be planning a wedding I can always wait until senior year to go. I can always leave for study abroad before school starts so we can do a honeymoon before all my classes start."


End file.
